Hidden eyes
by King of the broken hearted
Summary: Fear consumed bella as she watched the shadow fade away from her window. The red eyes still looking at her with longing. who is he and why does this feel so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i don't own

Author note. so ya this is actually my story and not my friends please dont flame me. 

* * *

Paranoia swept over me. I felt like I was being watched. This feeling was one I knew well until I left phoenix. I knew it wasn't Edward because he was out with his whole family hunting. I looked out at the forest right outside my house. The trees were shrouded in darkness. Through the flashes of lightning I saw the shape of a man standing their watching me."Bella," A deepvoice said as I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I screamed and jumped.

"Bella, calm down its me, Charlie."

I breathed in slowly trying to calm my thumping heart. I breathed in deeply.

"What's up Dad?" My voice was shaken.

" I heard movement and wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, ya Im fine just had a bad dream."

"Ok, I also wanted to tell you that tomorrow it's supposed to storm, and me and my buddies will be out fishing a few hours south ofla push.It's only supposed to be raining a small amount there.I won't be home till late"

"Alright, dad."

I got into bed and looked at the clock. 11:34 Tomorrow was going to suck. Edward wasn't going to get home till late tomorrow and Alice isn't even here to keep me company. Mabey I'll call Angela in the morning.

That night I dreamt of back when I was a seven year old in Phoenix.

"_Mommy! Where are you?" I walked around the lush, green park that me and my mom went walking on during the weekend. Tears filled my eyes as I looked for her. A rustling in the bushes behind me caught my attention. There standing in the bushes was a tall man. His curly hair was on the border line of blonde and brown. His bangs covered the top of his blood red eyes. He wore a Black skin tight shirt that showed his muscled arms._

_My heart started pounding and an indescribable fear crept into my mind._

"_What's wrong little girl?" his voice was soft and reminded me oddly of vanilla. His eyes swept over me and rested on my neck._

"_Did your mom forget you?"_

"_N-N-No" I stammered._

"_Don't you remember me? I'm your friend." His eyes bore into mine with determination._

"_I have never seen you in my life." I said my voice cracking near the end._

"_Sure you have." he said his voice growing in frustration._

"_Bella! Get over here!" I heard my mom yell at me from a distance._

"_No, you want to stay with me." The man said eyes squinting with anger._

_I turned away from him and ran to my mom. Weeks went by and periodically the same fear I felt when I saw the man visited me. Every once in a while I would get the feeling I was being watched. I would see shapes in my room and red eyes in the trees._

I screamed as I woke up. My head was pounding and fear was in my eyes. I looked at the clock and groaned. No normal person should be up at 7:30. I grumbled as I crawled out of my bed. It was raining hard this morning. Thunder crashed and the clouds hung over the sky in a deep gray depression.

I went to the closet and picked out my favorite clothes and went to the bathroom. I took off my pajamas and entered the warm shower. I showered for a good half in hour and decided it was time to get out. As I got out of the shower I looked at the mirror. Behind the shower curtain there was shadow of a man. My heart jumped. I turned and ripped the shower curtain away and saw nothing. A slight breeze blew across my neck like some ones breath. I turned around but again there was nothing.

My heart wouldn't stop itsrapid beating. I rushed to put on my clothes onand ran to the phone. I dialed Angela's number and waited. By the Third ring she finally picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angela? This is bella. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No I've been up for a while now thanks to the storm."

"Can I come over ?" As I asked I couldn't help looking over my shoulder.

"Sure, see you in a few"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran to get my keys and purse. I stumbled down the stairs and bolted to my truck. The moment I got in the truck I locked the doors. The fear I had seemed so illogical but I couldn't help but be freaked out.

I jammed my keys into the ignition and started the car. My hands were shaking uncontrollable now.

I drove as fast as my monster of a truck would go until I saw my friends medium sized yellow house. I jumped out and ran to her door without bothering to lock my car. By the time I got ot the door Angela was standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?' She asked her voice fille with compassion.

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Ya"

She lead me up the stairs of her house and into her room. I always loved her room. It had a queen sized bed with silk sheets and pictures of all the places she wanted to go to.

"I'm scared!" I blurted out when she shut the door.

"What do you mean? I mean why are you scared?" Angela asked

"I'm not really sure. Last night I looked out the window. I saw the shape of a man in the woods. Ever since then I've just been scared."

"Oh, sweety" Angela said as she took me into a hug. "Have you told Edward?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"No, he's out camping with his family again. I just didn't want to be alone" My voice was frail and weak.

"No of course not. How about we go downstairs get big bowels of ice-cream and watch movies all day."

Her idea sounded good so that's what we did for hours. Finally I saw the clock

"ugh, six already? I gotta go. Thanks for this. Its just what I needed."

"Kay will you be okay to drive?"

"Ya," I was excited to see Edward he was coming home tonight.

I drove home and turned on all the lights in the house. As I made myself a sandwich the power went out. I screamed and ran to the living rom. I flipped the switch but nothing happened. I cried and curled up into a ball and bawled. The thunder outside was pounding. The lighting flashed and I saw the shape ofa man. I screamed my lungs out and my body started shaking madly.

"Bella, what's wrong my love?" The voice was frantic with concern.

"E-E-Edward? Is it you?"

"Of course my love, who else would it be?"

I broke down in sobs of relief. The lights turned on and I could see Edward through my tears.

Cold, sturdy arms wrapped around me and held me as I bawled.

"Shhh, my love. You are safe now." He kept repeating as he rocked me back and forth. When I could finally talk I told him of the man and the paranoia. Slowly I drifted to sleep in my lover's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Thoughts in _italics_

Flash Back

I watch as the little girl ran around the park. Her face red from running. Her blood pulsing rapidly sending her glorious smelling blood through her body. Her mom was not paying attention and the little girl left her line of sight.

"Bella!" Her mom called as she noticed the absence of her daughter. _"So her name is bella?"_

I ran with vampire speed to where this bella was.

"Mommy! Where are you?" she called frantically as I stood in the bushes behind her. Finally she noticed me and turned to face me.

"What's wrong little girl?" I asked thinking of how delightful her blood will be flowing form her neck into my mouth. "Did your mom forget you?" I started using my power on her.

"N-n-no" Se stammered. This surprised me "_How the hell does she resist my power!" _I thought to myself.

"Don't you remember me? I am your friend." I focused all my power on her.

"I've never seen you in my life!" "_What the hell! Why is it not working!"_

"Bella! Get over here!" "_Crap! Why now?"_

"No! You want to stay with me!" I yelled at her severely pissed that my power wasn't working on her. She ran to her mom leaving me behind.

Every day after that I would watch her. I know she felt me watching her because her heart rate would increase significantly and I could smell her fear. Oh her fear. It smelled almost as wonderful as her blood. I reveled in the fear I invoked in her. For a human she was amazing. No one has every been able to be immune to me.

They say that a human's strongest characteristics are taken with them into the after life. Apparently I was a very good liar as a human and that is what traveled with me. I can tell any one anything and have them believe me no matter how ridiculous the lie I tell. I have never met a human or vampire that my power has failed to work on. Until now at least.

Bella moved and I couldn't find her. I would wait in her room thinking she would come back but she never did. I searched for her and finally found that she was in Forks, Washington.

End Flashback

Fate works against me. She has a vampire boyfriend. Not just any vampire boyfriend but one that belongs to the second largest vampire coven only to the Volturi.

She will be mine! My mate or my meal. I have not decided which but either way she is mine and mine alone. I never was any good at sharing.

I hear movement from her room. Steps slowly walking to the window. She looks out and stares directly at me. The blood starts rushing through her body. She began to reek of fear. The fear that I have so missed. I slowly walk back as I hear her father walk in. Blood. I need blood soon. I take in a deep breath and ran. I ended up at a street lined with houses. One house in particular stood out. A light yellow, two story house stood way above the others. I jumped up to the largest window on the second story and to my great pleasure saw a teenage girl sleeping in a bed with a red comforter surrounding her.

"_Delicious."_

I stared at her as she slept inhaling the sweet scent. I waited for her to wake up. Its no fun when your prey has no conscious idea that they are dying. Slowly she felt my stares and joined the land of the living. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw me standing over her. She inhaled a deep breath and I knew she was going to scream. I bit hard into her neck before she could scream. Her sweet essence flowed into my mouth as a drank her blood greedily. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her life was literaly sucked out of her.

"Lauren!" her mother called from the downstairs.

"Lauren! Are you okay?" I laughed quietly to myself as I threw her body away. I heard her mom's heavy foot steps walking through the hall and into Lauren's room. She screamed, and i laughed.

Now back to the planning.

Back to bella.

She. Will. Be. MINE!

* * *

ya i know tiny chapter for anyone actually reading my fanfic. I just wanted to show what was going on with this phsyco. anyways i kinda don't know where im going so i ask that if any one has any ideas for me please please please tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Okay its kinda another short chapter sorry. Anyways Thanks a bunch to Irish Froggy, and Mrs.EdwardCullen1714 for reviewing. sorry about any spelling errors or wrong words. sometimes my spellcheck replaces things with the wrong words

* * *

**

I woke up in my bed with Edward's cold arms surrounding me. Protecting me from the world. I felt him gently kiss my hair.

"Morning, love" he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, morning" I said, my voice gruff from sleep. "What time is it?"

"About 7:00. You need to get ready."

"Alright, I guess you should go get dressed to." I said reluctantly.

He chuckled. "Yes, but I'll be back soon to pick you up."

"Can you come back sooner? I don't want to be alone!" My voice started to come out rushed and panicked.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to see if Alice has seen anything unusual."

I watched as Edward jumped gracefully from the window of my room and disappeared into the woods.

I ran to the closet and picked out Edward's favorite blue shirt and some jeans. I rushed to the bathroom and took my shower. I hoped beyond hoped that he would be back when I went back to my room.

I entered my room and there he stood. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was just standing there staring at the wall, with an unreadable eyes. When he finally noticed I was there he walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. His embrace was stiff.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Hugh?" he replied just realizing I was talking to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll find out at school." that was his only reply. We went down stairs to the kitchen and I got my breakfast. Edward just sat and stared at the wall while I ate.

When I was finally ready we got into his Volvo and drove off to school.

"Edward!" Please tell me what's going on!" I yelled furious at his refusal to talk.

Reluctantly he turned to me. "There's been a murder. Lauren was killed last night."

I gasped. "Lauren? How?"

"I'm not sure. Carlisle left when I got home to find out the details. We do, however, think it's a-

"Vampire" I whispered, finishing his sentence.

His eyes were grave "Yes, and with what you told me last night, I think he came to your house. I think he was watching you."

We pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Alice says it's going to be sunny today, so I'm not actually going to school today." He said looking at me with sorry eyes.

"But what about-" he cut me off.

"I will be near. He will not lay a hand on you!" he said his face twisted with rage, eyes turning black.

"I love you." I said looking into his eyes. His face softened.

"I'm sorry its just the thought of anything ever happening to you. I would never forgive myself. I will never let anything happen to you. You're my life, my reason." as he was talking the sun broke through the clouds illuminating the parking lot. "I gotta go. I'll pick you up after school."

I slowly got out of his Volvo and watched as he drove away. Today was not going to be a good day.

The classes dragged on for what seemed an eternity. There was a depression hanging in the air due to Lauren's death. She was never nice to me but still, this whole thing was sad. Jessica and I sat at our own secluded table at lunch. Lauren's death probably hurt her the most.

"I just don't get it. Why her? What did she do?" Jessica asked me in a sad voice. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know Jess. I just don't know"

I held her as she cried. A sparkle caught my eye and I looked out the window. What I saw almost made my heart stop. For a brief second I could have sworn someone was there. Someone was watching me.

The bell rang and we got up to go to our next classes. I had Spanish with jess so I walked with her trying to give her any sort of comfort. Once that class was over I had P.E.

"Okay people! Since today actually has some sun, we will all be running out side." The coach yelled. She always hated Lauren. She was not going to go easy on us because she was murdered.

"Run laps people! Your not done until I say your done!"

When I was running past the forest saw him. It was the man from my dreams. The man that haunted me in Phoenix.

* * *

Hope it was okay. please review


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry if you read this author note before. i am going to continue the story. it might not turn out the best but i can't give it up. thank you.

King of the broken hearted


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- sorry i havn't updated in a while for those of you reading this. life has been weird with my mom and school. Anyways don't really like this chapter. i rewrote it a few time but it never came out right.By the way i need ideas if any of you have any. so ya please review.**

* * *

He just stood there, staring at me from the shadows. I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for breath. No matter how much air I inhaled it didn't seem enough.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Angela's voice was filled with concern. Her voice calmed me enough so that I could breathe.

"I guess I'm just out of shape." I hoped she believed me. I was still breathing hard. I looked to where he was standing but he was gone. I started running and the coach finally dismissed us. I ran to the parking lot and sawEdward's Volvo was their waiting for me.

I jumped into his car and was finally able to breath normally. 

"Edward. I saw him!" I blurted out once I was in his car.

"When?" he asked, his eyes darkening to an onyx color. 

"During gym, when we were running on the track. Please don't leave me alone at Newton's."

"I'll be with you the whole time."

We pulled into the stores parking and Edward was at the door opening it for me.

"Bella!" Mike called from the door. "There's this party I was invited to. Do you think you can handle things here?"

"Sure go ahead. I'll take care of tings here." I said hoping he wouldn't hear the excitement in my voice.

Edward laughed. " You look happy." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well aren't you? I mean come on! No mike asking me out over and over. Man that boy is persistent." He laughed again and we walked arm and arm into Newton's shortstop.

BPOV (bad guy's point of view)

The music blared around me in a hypnotic rhythm. Bodies swayed, dancing to the beat of the bass. Sweat dropped from their faces. The hearts around me beat in their own hypnotic rhythm. Every breath they took added oxygen to the lush red blood.

That boy mike danced slightly out of beat with a girl he barely knew. His breath reeked of alcohol. He was drunk, but he kept on drinking. I watched as he tripped over his feet, falling on the girl.

"You okay?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yea, I just need to go to the bathroom." His words were slurred as he swayed side from side about to fall.

"It's that way." She said pointing up the stairs, "Through the hallway."

Mike stumbled to wear she pointed. 

"Disgusting! I heard her mutter as I followed mike up the stair through the dark hallway. Pictures were all hanging on the walls. The soft carpet absorbed all sound of either of our footsteps. Finally, I reached the bathroom where mike was .I waited till he was finished puking and heard the door handle start to shake. The door opened and Mike fell onto me.

"Sorry about that man." he slurred. Man humans, or most humans at least, are disgusting.

"Don't worry about it" I said flashing him a dazzling smile. He started struggling in my arms trying to get free. I slammed my hand on his head causing him to lose consciousness.

I carried him to a dark alley and waited for him to wake up. Finally after two hours he woke. I looked him in the eye and laughed. His heart rate increased dramatically.

"Where am I?" he stuttered.

"It doesn't matter anymore." With that I plunged my teeth into his thick throat gulping his very life out of him. His heart started to weaken and finally stop. I smiled as I saw my reflection in a puddle. My pale face contrasting drastically with the blood dripping down the sides of my mouth. It was a terrifying sight.

"Cheers Bella!"

BPOV

The afternoon was nice. Business was slow so me and Edward just talked the evening away. Not once did my mind drift to the stranger. At 9:00 Edward took my hand and led me to this Volvo. He opened the door for me and I got in.

"Will Charlie be there when we get to your house?"

"No since there's been a murder for the first time in forks' history, he will be busy until it's solved."

"It's not going to be solved" Edward said his voice growing tired.

"I know," I sighed. "What does he want with me anyways?"

"I don't know but he will not get it!" Edward was growling by now. 

"Edward calm down!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and we drove the rest of the way home in silence.

We entered my house and we both walked to my room. I opened the door and screamed. There at my window was a man. The man collapsed and Edward turned on the lights. There was Mike, his face pale and his body drained of all blood. On the ground by his body was a note.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey sorry for the lack of updating. sever writers block. i kinda don't like this chapter. everytime i think im going to a certain spot in the story it changes on me. well hope its decent. if any one has any ideas i would love to hear them. thanks_

_Oh yea, i don't know if you have to do this every chapter but i havnt'. well here it goes. i don't own._

Dear Bella,

_You are mine and mine alone. Edward cannot save you. Even if he keeps you safe what is to stop me from killing everyone you know. All of their deaths would be on your hands. Every one of those you love would die a very painful death and it will be all your fault. Family and friend's lives will be destroyed because of you. Remember Bella, I'm watching you, always._

My hands shook as I handed Edward the letter. He read it quickly, his eyes darkening to a black onyx.

"Bella, pack some clothes. Were leaving."

"But what about Charlie?" Sobs were threatening to break loose. "We can't just leave him here to be killed."

"Fine, but we do need to talk to Alice." He picked me up and held me close to him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear.

I shut my eyes and felt the air rush around me. All thought left me as I felt the adrenaline course through my body. All to soon he stopped and we were in front of his huge house. He ran at human speed to the door.

"Alice!" He yelled as he sung the door open. She appeared just a few feet from Edward.

"Edward, what is this all about?!" Carlisle yelled as he came from the kitchen. Edward handed him the letter. He read it quietly and looked down at Alice.

"Have you seen anything?"

"I haven't seen anything happen but Bella is the only one I've really been watching for."

"What do you think we should do?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"I Th-" She stpoped talking immediatly and her eyes glazed over as she had a vision. I looked over to Edward and saw his face mixed with anger and disgust.

"Edward what does she see?" asked Carlisle

"She sees many people dead, bodies thrown on top of each other. A blurry person leaning over his latest victim. The Volturi come but he just talks to them. She can't really hear what he is saying but the Volturi just walk away like they never saw anything." Edward said reading the vision form Alice's mind.

"That's only if we leave, though." Alice said in a weak voice.

"But if we stay Bella is in danger!"

"Edward, were not leaving. I can't let all those people die because of me."

"He is still going to kill." Edward growled out his arms tightening his embrace.

"Yes, but this way we have more time to make a plan." Carlisle said.

"Someone needs to be with her 24-7."Edward said.

"Yes, I agree, but one of us also needs to watch over Charlie to make sure he is safe." Carlisle said, is face vacant, eyes deep in thought.

"One thing I don't understand is why in Alice's vision did the Volturi just leave the man alive. They don't want our secret to be revealed the most so leaving a vampire that's on a killing rampage is unheard of!" Carlisle said while pacing across the living room floor.

"Edward," I said trying to get his attention," Edward! Please can we just go home now. I'm tired and I want to be sure that Charlie is safe."

His eyes softened as he looked at me, his dark eyes sparkled with love.

"Of course, my love."

A week passed by and there was no sign of the man. I was always surrounded by one or more vampires, Edward being the one that usually never left my side. Each day his eyes darkened from the lack of blood.

"Edward, you need to hunt." I whispered to him as he held me close on his black leather couch.

"Bella, we've been through this before. I'm not going to leave you" he answered his tone of voice stubborn.

"I'll be fine. I'm in a house of vampires for crying out loud!"

"You know she's right, Dear. You need to hunt." Esme said as she appeared at the doorway.

"Fine, but I'm going to be back in two hours."

"I love you" I said.

"I love you to. Be safe bella. Please, for me."

I watched as he left the room slowly and heard the front door slam as he rushed out of the house.

"Finally! I didn't think I would get any time with you alone." Alice yelled excitedly.

I just nodded trying to will the pain that came from being seperated from him away.

"Bella," Alice whined, "we never get any alone time and now that we finally do your wasting it moping about Edward!"

"Sorry Alice," I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"That's better" she said laughing. "Let's go shopping!"

"But what about Edward? Won't he get mad if I just leave without telling him?"

"Yea, but only at me. Come on! Let's go!" she spoke excitedly as she pulled me out of the house and stuffed me into the car.

Shopping with Alice was fun. As much as I hated her spending money on me, it was a nice escape from my problems.

Alice talked animatedly as we walked to the car. Suddenly she stopped, her body going rigid. She jumped to where she was standing at my back.

I turned to see where she was looking and I couldn't breath. There he stood smiling. His blood red eyes staring at my causing me to shiver. His black hair blew in the breeze.

"Hello Bella." he said his voice smooth and sweet yet full of venom. "Did you miss me?"

"What the hell do you want with me?" I screamed at him.

"Why, I thought that was obvious. I want you. I want you to be my mate." he said smiling an evil grin. His white teeth seemed to glow.

"Never!"

"You say that now, but I have a feeling things will change very soon."

"Shut up!" Alice yelled as she pounced on the man. He jumped left avoiding her attack. Alice's arms flung at the man with great power but he managed to block every attack. He grabbed her arm throw her against the car next to ours. He turned to me and started to slowly walk forward. A hunter cornering his prey. Alice jumped at him while he was distracted and threw him back. He howled in anger and grabbed Alice and threw her far away. I watched as she flew out of sight.

The man grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. There a Volvo pulled into the parking lot. He started running. The Volvo disappeared as if it was never there.  
THIRD PERSON

A cry of anguish filled the air as Edward tried and failed to catch up with the man who stole his exsistance.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay please don't hate me after u read this. it was the only idea i had. i tried to find others but none of them stuck with me like this. im sorry. please review and no flames. sorry about spelling my spell check wouldn't give me the right word.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room that was filled with tables and reeked of old alcohol.

"So you are finally awake." A smooth voice said as I gained consciousness. I looked up and saw my captor sitting on the counter, red eyes boring into me. The hair stood on the back of my neck.

"Edward will save me." I said trying to conceal my fear and the tears that threatened to spill.

He laughed and said in a calm voice, "There is no doubt in my mind that he will try. After all he _loves_ you." He spat at the word love. "You know what I have learned about love? Love does not exist. It is an illusion we create to cover the void that is created by our loneliness. You know that saying, out of sight out of mind? That is love. Now that you are gone Edward will forget you." He smiled evilly. "Even if I have to help him along."

He stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello. Is this the Cullens?" he waited for a reply, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "Yes, I have Bella. If you want her back meet me at Twilight, an abandoned bar in Port Angelas (SP?). Be there in three hours or well, lets just say I eat her. Clean and simple. No need to complicate things is there?"

He didn't wait for a reply but just hung up the phone. He looked at me and said in a voice laced with hatred. "I'll show you how lasting true love really is."

We sat there waiting for the Cullens to come for what seemed as an eternity.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

he got a distant look in his eyes and said, "I don't want to be alone." He said in such a quiet voice I couldn't be sure I didn't imagine it.

"We are all alone, every single person. I just want a way to numb the searing pain I feel." he said, this time much louder.

"I hate you!" I yelled angry tears filled my eyes. He just laughed.

We sat in silence till finally he broke it.

"They draw near. Get in that back room." he said in a harsh voice.

When I didn't do anything he turned to me with black angry eyes.

"Now!" He growled. "Or I will kill you!"

Despite my fear I couldn't move. My feet were like stone, unmoving, weighed down by the hope of Edward saving me. I could hear the engines of cars pulling into the bar's parking lot.

He picked me up and threw me into the back room that used to be used to store the alcohol. He slammed the door and I could hear it being bolted.

"Where is she!" I heard Edward yell as the door to the bar flew open. I heared my captor murmur something but it was to quiet to understand. It's what I heard Edward say that broke my heart.

"Bella, never excisted? I was never in love with anyone?" His voice was slurred as if he was under a trance.

"Edward!" I cried out hoping he would remember me.

"What was that?" I heard Edward say.

"Nothing. You heared nothing." My captor said.

"Bella never excisted. All of you remember nothing of Bella or of my self. You remember nothing of what has happened these past few days. Now you all want to leave."

I heard all of the Cullens murmur something and the cars pulled out of the drive way. They left me.

The door opened and he, the one who destroyed my existence, stood there with a mocking smile on his face.

"So, what do you think of true love now?" he laughed at me, watching the tears roll down my face.

"I hate you!" I screamed as I launched myself at him. He laughed harder and dodged my attack.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled and collapsed, drifting off into the comforting numbness of unconsciousness

EPOV

I was in my Volvo driving home very confused. I had no memory of the last two days and my heart hurt. It felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and torn to shreds. A sound drifted into my ears that made my body convulse in pain. A voice sweet and beautiful but broken and in pain called my name.

A name passed my lips. A sweet and pure name that meant nothing to me but yet, it felt like it meant everything.

"Bella"

I felt like I used to have something. Something amazing and wonderful. Something that was ripped away frm me. It was something I wanted back. No, something that I needed back. I was going to find it. Even if I had to travel through hell and back. I will get it back!


	8. Chapter 8

okay so i think this chapter kinda sux. so sorry about that and sorry about the shortness. i ran out of ideas while writing this chapter

Edward's point of view

My legs moved by themselves. A familiar scent drifted past my nose.

"_You really shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair."_

I didn't know where I was running to. My feet moved mechanically. My head hurt like hell.

"_Do what?"_

"_Dazzle them like that. Oh come on. You have to know the effect you have on people."_

"_Do I dazzle you?"_

"_Frequently."_

The memory faded as a word unconsciously passed my lips.

"Bella" Another vision came.

"_You might have called me."_

"_But I knew you were safe."_

"_But I didn't know where you were I–"_

"_What?"_

"_I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious too."_

I couldn't take the pain. I collapsed, my body shaking from the torment. People surrounded me but I could only here one voice.

"_So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?"_

"_Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin." _I heard my voice say in my head. Slowly I realized what was going on around me. I was at an airport in Port Angeles. In the parking lot to be exact. People were surrounding me, asking me if I was okay. Someone was grabbing me, trying to lift me up.

"I'm fine." I said pushing him off of me. Reluctantly he backed off. The others surrounding me backed away probably sensing what I was though they didn't know it.

I let my guard down and the thoughts of everyone near me filled my head.

"_Mommy's coming back today!"_

"_Dang she was hot!"_

"_Her plane should be here! What is taking it so long?."_

"_I wonder what was wrong with her. Her eyes were filled with such sorrow. I wonder if it had anything to do with the man that was with her.?" _A face filled that person's mind. It was of a beautiful girl. Her face was heart shaped, and her skin was pale. Her eyes were deep brown and in pain. A fresh wave of agony and longing coursed through my body.

I got ran to the one who was thinking about her at human speed, ignoring the questions of the ones who surrounded me. I came to an old woman standing at the door of the airport.

"Please, could you tell me if you've seen a girl with brown hair and brown eyes come through here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she was with a man about, oh, I don't know, a few years older than you." Anger filled me at the mention of this man. A burning hatred consumed em though I knew not why.

"Where did they go!?" I asked her nearly growling. I hear her heart beat increased and smelt her fear. "_His eyes! They turned from gold to black!"_

T-t-they already boarded their plane. They left about twenty minutes ago." She answered.

"Where was the plane going?" she didn't answer right away and my urgency o find this girl increased.

"Answer me!" I growled.

"L-L-London." she stuttered.

I walked around her and into the bustling airport. All of their thoughts rushed through my head, increasing the pain in my head.

I bought a ticket and got on the plane. More memories came to me. These were more painful.

It was her again. She was in a hospital bed covered with broken bones.

"_Don't leave me" _she begged.

"_I wont. Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you. Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."_

"_Do you swear you won't leave me?"_

"_I swear"_

Sobs escaped me as my shoulder shook. I failed her. I failed her so terribly. I didn't even know her but the guilt of my failure consumed me. One thing was sure. I was going to find her. No matter what, I will find her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ya i know it took me forever. anways this chapter i think sux but oh well. ya i ask that you review and im sorry it took so long to get it out. oh ya sorry about any gramatical errors. im not that great at grammar

* * *

We stepped out of the airport and into London. A thick fog covered the streets. People were bustling around going about their lives. Few even bothered to look at the new comers.

My captor grabbed my hand and squeezed hard causing me to flinch. He lead me through the city going through lonely alleys and other secluded spots. From what I saw of the city it was beautiful. A lot of the buildings were stone and unlike the skyscrapers in other cities they were fat and long.

Hurry up!" he hissed at me pulling my arm causing me severe pain.

He led me to an abandoned warehouse and threw me in. He stood at the door, his eyes showing his conflicting emotions. In his eyes I saw longing. It was not for my blood or even my Body. It was a longing to be known and accepted. I also saw anger at my lack of cooperation. There was also a wondering what the heck he should to me.

"I need to hunt. Don't you dare try to leave." he growled, his black eyes burning into me.

He slammed the door, and I heard a lock bolting.

"Let me out!" I screamed grabbing the door and pulling with all my strength. Nothing happened.

I fell to my knees crying tears of anger and hate. Edward's face was all I could think about. His cool touch, his gentle kisses, and his sweet voice dominated my mind. I thought of the future I would never have. The future with Edward. I saw our wedding. I saw the faces of my family staring from the crowed. I saws my dreams of eternity, and my desires for that life, fade away replaced by a new face. A face that represented hell, pain, and despair.

It was him, my captor, standing laughing at my hell. He held in his hands a picture of me and Edward. It was a wedding picture. In his other hand he held a lighter.

He lit the picture on fire. His eyes bore into mine. He smiled a malicious smile, his white teeth gleaming.

"Love is a lie"

The ashes fell filling the air, chocking me.

The hallucination left me, filling me with a new determination. I would run. I knew he would most likely kill me but death would be so much better than this. I would be somewhere that demon would ever be. My soul would be fee.

I looked around the warehouse searching for an escape. There was a window that was the size of my head. Near the window the bricks were crumbling.

I broke the window with a rock and clawed at the bricks. All senses left me. I became an animal bent on survival. The bricks finally were able to be pulled out, leaving a hole big enough for me to crawl through.

I ran. Fear consumed me and my feet moved faster than ever. I looked up and realized it was night. A clock rang in the distance eleven times.

I kept running. The feeling he was near never left me. Everywhere I looked I would see red eyes. Faster and faster my legs pushed beyond what I thought was possible. Everything around me dulled into nothingness. All I saw was right in front of me.

Two light were speeding to me. A car horn blazed and the car swerved to miss me.

"Bella!" his voice sang from the darkness around me.

"I see you!" he said laughing. My eyes followed the sound of his voice. There in a dark alley stood a man watching me.

I blinked as I felt a gust of wind blow my hair into my eyes. When I was able to see, I saw him. His face was right in front of me. He was smiling the creepiest smile ever. His eyes piercing into mine.

"Boo!"

I screamed and ran to the right. There was another gust of wind and there he stood.

"Bella, you are mine. Since you have decided to make this hard on me I will kill you. Foolish of me to think you could give me what I wanted." his voice said in a sickly sweet way.

I turned and ran. I didn't' see where I was headed but he didn't seem to be following so I kept going that direction. In front of me stood an old church, I opened the door and hoped by some miracle he wouldn't find me.

The church was glorious. The glass windows were every color and perfectly crafted. The designs on them were absolutely amazing. The ceiling was way high up supported by massive stone pillars. The pews were empty giving a ghostly sense fo the church.

Very quietly I could of sworn I hear music. It sounded like an organ.

Slowly the music crescendoed increasing in sound, tempo, and power. The music broke my heart.

I looked to eh organ and despair overcame me.

There he sat playing the organ but staring at me. The creepy smile still on his face as his fingers gracefully played the organ. This time I saw a red trail going down from the side of his mouth. The blood was fresh.

I gasped. he laughed and licked his lips. He pulled up the dead body of a priest. The priest's face mirrored the dread I felt.

"Poor old fool! Tried to force me out of this church, and it cost him his life."

"Don't do this!" I begged.

Slowly he walked closer to me. My fear increased.

"Your fear invigorates me bella. When your gone I will always revel in the fear I gave you."

He launched at me and I felt my bones break due to the impact. His teeth tore into my neck and I felt my blood flow from my body. I closed my eyes and remembered Edward's face. I wanted my last thoughts to be about him, my only love. I took comfort in the fact that he would live his life not affected by my death. He would not even remember who I was. With that comfort I slipped into darkness.

BELLA IS NOT DEAD! JUST UNCOUNSIOUS! I think...


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this chapter was insanely hard to write. Edward's percpective is hard. in my opinion this is the worst chapter yet. so sorry about that.

* * *

EPOV

I got off the plane and stepped into London. It was late, about 10:45.this feeling of worry and urgency rose In my gut. Time felt like it was running out. I needed to find this person who haunted me. I needed to know why I felt empty broken and miserable. Why was my heart so broken.

The sweet smell of a vampire drifted across my nose. I ran trying to find out if he was the one who had her. The scent lead me to a dark alley with graffiti on the walls. The smell of blood hung in the air.

A body of a man was lying on the side of the trash can. He was killed by a vampire but the vampire didn't finish the man's blood. He started to drink it but ran of in a hurry.

I kept following the vampires smell. His sweet smell began to mix with the smell of the angel. The same smell I smelt in port Angeles. He had her.

I ran. I began to follow the mingling scents. The angel's smell began to reek of fear. A burning anger and hatred filled me. How dare someone scare someone as pure as an angel!

The smell lead me to an old church. It looked more like a castle than a church. There were high stone bell towers with pointed coverings. The doors were huge and made of wood.

I opened the door and my heart broke. A monster was drinking the blood of the angel. She was still alive. Her heart beat weakly and her breathing was ragged. She was laying in a pool of her blood. Her eyes were closed and I knew he would kill her soon.

The monster looked up and in his hate filled eyes I saw shock. His face curled into a disgusting smile. His red eyes gleamed in triumph. His face was covered in the angels blood. His black hair was wild. He looked like a demon straight out of hell. He laughed as he sw my anger. Blood dripped from his shaking face.

"Welcome. I have to say I'm very surprised to see you." his voice was calm, increasing my anger.

My body shook where I stood. I launched at him but he dodged my attack.

"Tell me, do you know who she is?" he asked his voice filled with genuine curiosity.

His question disturbed me. I was sure I never seen her before but her face and voice haunted me when I closed my eyes. Random visions of me and her plagued me. I didn't know what to say. He smiled at me silence.

"I guess you don't"

I jumped at him but he just evaded me attack. I tried to see what he was going to do from his mind but he was blocking his thoughts. Instead he was talking to me.

"_You knew her before"_ he thought.

This caused me to stop.

"_So easily you forgot your love for her. You know she called your name when I took her. You never came. Oh how her heart was broken" _an image of a sobbing bella played in his mind. "Edward" bella cried holding her knees to her chest, her hair covering her face. My heart shattered.

My heart hurt so bad it was causing me physical agony. My body ached everywhere.

The man laughed. "_Still you have no idea who she is. You are pathetic."_

I collapsed in pain. My body was shaking. he prowled over to me.

"You will die tonight with the knowledge of the pain you caused your "true love". Know that you knew her before this. Know that you "loved" her. Know that you made her last moments of life a living hell."

In a rush everything came to me. In a split second I watched every moment I ever spent with Bella. I also remembered this man.

"You. You were the one who made me forget!" I growled out.

He laughed again. "Yes, I did."

The monster in me was released. Faster than even vampires could see I was up and grabbing his throat. His face was shocked. His eyes spoke of his fear.

"You will die now!" I growled out tearing his body apart. When I was done none of his past form was recognizable. I needed to burn him. A candle was burning near the organ. I grabbed it and caught his remains on fire. A dark smoke poured from his torn apart body. Soon there was nothing but ashes left.

I walked over to Bella, my love. I ripped off my shirt and tied it around her neck. She would become a vampire. I couldn't suck the venom from her wound because she lost to much blood. There was nothing I could do.

I picked her up gently and ran. I ran as far away from the city as possible. I found a field with a large meadow with a lake in the middle.

I sat and held her. She began to writhe in pain. Her eyes shot open and she looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you." she gasped out.

Her body began to convulse. She was screaming and began to thrash about. I held her close preventing her from hurting herself.

"Please," she gasped out, "put out the fire!"

I sobbed. My angel was in hell and I couldn't take the pain away.

I began to hum. I hummed the lullaby I wrote for her. Her screams died down and her breathing calmed. Only her twisted face showed the pain that she was in. For three days I hummed her lullaby. By the third day her heart slowed down it's beating. The beats became farther and farther apart. Then they stopped all together. When their was silence I began to get worried.

"Bella please open your eyes."

Slowly she moved and when I looked down her eyes were open and she staring at me.

"Edward?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey this is the last chapter. I don't really like it it kinda bored me but ahwell its over. thanks for everyone who reviewed and actually liked this story. well since this is the last chapter it would be really awsome if you could review and tell me what you thought of the story and how i can improve for my next story.

* * *

BPOV

"Please Bella, open your eyes" a sweet voice pleaded with me.

I opened my eyes and saw my Edward holding me. His face was twisted with grief. His smooth pale face shimmered in the light. His arms felt so good holding me.

"Edward?"

His eyes lit up and pulled me close. "Do you remember me?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. Please please forgive me, I love you." His voice flowed with sincerity, his eyes burned into me. My mind had trouble forming a complete sentence.

My silence hurt him. His eyes grew sad and his face dropped as he sighed.

"I understand if-"

I cut him off and kissed him. He was surprised and just stood there. Slowly he gave in and the kiss increased in passion. His kiss was eager but still sweet. I could feel the love melting from his lips.

I pulled away. My mind began to process everything that has happened. Memories of that hell I experience came rushing to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Am I a ..." my voice started to trail away.

Edward's eyes darkened. His guilting marring his perfection.

"Vampire." he finished for me.

I nodded my head.

"I tried to stop him. When I found you he was killing you. His venom was already in you. If I tried to suck it out you would have died."

"Edward" I said trying to get his attention. He didn't hear me and kept apologizing.

"Edward!" I yelled. He shut up. " I forgive you. I love you. Don't torment yourself. Everything was _his_ fault, not yours. Besides you saved me."

"Not soon enough!" he yelled." Now your damned to an eternity of being a soulless monster."

"This is what I want Edward, to spend eternity with you."

My words made him smile. He held me close and we stayed in the meadow staring at the water enjoying the feel of each other, holding each other. Time slowed down as my heart felt true joy. Slowly the sun faded away and darkness came.

"Bella?" he asked me, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you ready to go home?"

"To forks?" He laughed

"Where else my love?"

"Well... never mind" I said. In reality I didn't want to go back to fork's. I didn't want to see the pain I cause Charlie or my friends. To them I was dead. I had to stay dead. My heart hurt.

Edward looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Bella, what is it?"

"What about Charlie?"

His face became thoughtful. "That's right. I don't think we should go back. I'll need to call Carlisle. By the war are you thirsty?"

I didn't really think about it but my throat had an annoying scratch to it. I nodded.

"I'll take you hunting."

We finished hunting and we went into the city of London. Edward was holding onto my hand if my blood lust got out of control. For a newborn my desire for blood was weak. I guess its because of my hatred of blood in the other life.

Edward's cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello" he answered. My vampire hearing picked up a beautiful voice talking to rushed for me to understand.

"Alright we'll be three in a few minutes." he hung up his phone and took my hand.

He lead me through the busy streets. Everyone who saw us stopped and starred. I began to feel self-conscious. As we walked by a little girl she stopped and pointed.

"Mommy, is that an angel?" she asked. The mom shushed her and dragged her away.

Confusion filled me. Was she talking about me?

"You know she's right. You were beautiful before but now your." he paused trying to find a word to describe me. He laughed "Indescribable." his voice held so much love my heart melted.

"We are here." he said holding a door open. I walked into a huge hotel lobby. A fountain stood in the middle, large marble pillars held the roof up, glass chandlers sparkled as they hung, soft music played in the background. The fountain had a stream that fell down to the indoor lake below. Boats filled the lake carrying different occupants.

"Wow was my brilliant reply. He chuckled at my awed expression and walked to the front desk.

"I need the room number to the Cullen's room?"

The lady in the front desk gasped as she saw Edward.

Uh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" her breath was labored as she blatantly ogled _**MY**_ Edward. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. The woman was surprised and very embarrassed.

"The room number to the Cullen's room please." Edward said again his voice strained.

"Oh yes let me check." she typed something in the computer and looked back up. "The room is 1297. Have a great day."

We walked to the elevator and got in.

"Why are we here?" I asked as the elevator flew higher.

"Be patient love, you'll see very soon."

The elevator opened and we walked to the room. Edward reached to open the door when it swung open and I was tackled in a hug.

"Bella!" it screamed.

"Alice?"

"Yes Silly"

"Oh Alice, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to bella." As we hugged I felt her body begin to shake in dry sobs.

"Alice? What's wrong?

"Bella! I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault. If I was watching more carefully when we were shopping I could have prevented this."

"Shush, its fine. Everything is fine. If you relax I'll let you take me shopping later." I said trying to get her to laugh.

Alice just smiled at me and pulled me into the room. All of the cullens were there. Esme's face was glowing as she looked at me. I pulled myself out of Alice's grasp and ran to Esme. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Bella, oh Bella" she whispered as she held me tightly. I let go of her and saw Emmett standing next to Rosalie. I ran and tackled him to the floor. Eh laughed.

"It's good to see you to bella." Emmett's face became thoughtful. "Are you still clumsy?" he asked in a serious voice. I just laughed as I hit him. I got off of him and Carlisle walked up to me.

"I'm glad your safe." his cold arms wrapped around and I hugged him back.

He let go of me and I stepped to jasper.

"It's good to see you, Jasper." He smiled and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see _you_ bella."

I looked up to see the last member of the Cullen's family. Rosalie was looking at me. She smiled and reached out her hand. I grabbed it as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Welcome back Bella."

When we were done with the reunion, I looked around the room and gazed at the faces of my family. I was home. I knew that no matter where we would go I would always have the ones I loved with me.


End file.
